The One That Go Away
by EvaSnowQueen
Summary: Se odiaron desde bebés, niños y pre-adolescentes. Después de varias discusiones. decidieron hacer una tregua para vivir en paz si no se se iban a matar a sangre. Varios años después él decidió que queria formar una familia con ella, ella aceptó, hubo un incomveniente, él se tiene que ir pero antes de irse tuvieron una noche especial. (Haré tres partes la primera es T y los dos M).
1. Prólogo

Ellos se odiaban desde bebés, niños y pre-adolescentes pero un dia se dieron cuenta que ya no podian seguir discutiendo por que acanbarían matándose a sangre fría. Ellos decidieron volverse amigos, aunque sus compañeros los veían con cara de **¿que les pasa? ¿a caso no se odiaban? **o algo por el estilo. Sus amigos de él aprobaron su amistad, un día lluvioso él y ellla se tuvieron que quedar debajo de un árbol, como hacia tanto frío él le puso su chamarra para que sientiera algode calor, despues de unos segundos la abrazo, estaban tan pegadas sus caras que podían escuchar su respiración, se sonrojaron los dos pero él se dio el valor de confesarle su amor, ella estaba distraída porque se sentía algo incómoda de tener asu único amor en frente -Kendall- la llamó el chico, ella giro la cabeza y lo vio directamente a sus ojos azules -¿Que pasa, Kick?- Kendall lo dijo algo timidamente -Tengo...- Kick tenis dificultad de hablar por que tenía miedo que lo rechazara, Kendall sólo lo veía confundida y con una ceja arqueada -Es raro que lo diga un doble de riesgo pero...- se sonrojó un poco pero era tan notable -Dime, Kick...por que me estás asustando- Kendall dijo algo asustada, al ver la reacción de Kendall, zkick pensó que era mal momento pero él no se rindió, porque él jamás se rinde de nada inclusive en el amor -Kendall...¡Te amo!, cada dia cada noche pienso en tí, te sueño junto a mí, desde el día que me besaste por segunda vez, cuando bailamos juntos, en el cine que te bese, cuando los liberamos de la savia, empecé a sentir algo por tí, eres una chica increíble, aparte que tu hiciste mi acrobacia...jejeje...tienes algo mas que no quieres mostrarlo, yo se que de esa choca, amargada, aburrrida y arruina diversión, hay ptra chica, amable, encantadora, agerrida y no se que otras cosas pero...¿Quieres ser mi novia?- al escuchar las palabras de Kick, Kendall se sentía lo más importante para él -Claro Kick, acepto ser tu novia- dijo Kendall apoyando su cabeza en su hombro -Ya sabíaque ibas decir no...¿espera dijiste que si?- lo ultimo abrio los ojos com platos, Kendall asintió, Kick la beso en los labios, Kendall se sorprendió, él rápidamente se despegó de los labios de Kendall -Perdon, pero ya no podia aguntar- lo dijo cabizbaja -No te preocupes Kick, yo esperaba esto- dijo Kendire all mirando hacia Kick, se volvieron a besar,despues de unos dos minutos se despegaron por que les faltaba aire -Por cierto tienes unos labios suaves y cálidos- dijo Kick con picardía, Kendall solo se sonrojó.


	2. Durmiendo con el Enemigo

Nuevo FanFic...He estado desconectada durante mucho tiempo pero ahora he vuelto con muchos proyectos más de Kick Buttowski, Avengers, Grojband, Frozen, Transformers y Las Chicas SuperPoderosas...Aquí les dejo un FanFic de nuestra pareja favorita Kindall...

* * *

Es un mañana como cualquier otra en Mellowbrook, dónde duerme pacíficamente nuestro acróbata favorito; en la casa de a lado una niña de cabello rubio se está preparando para el último día de clases, su gatito se acerca a ella y ésta le acaricia su lomo

**_-Hoy _**_**es mi último día, Hansel-**_dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y cambio su posición de parada a cunclillas, Hansel solo ronroneaba-.

_**-¡Kendall! Ya está el desayuno-**_gritó la mamá a su hija desde la planta baja de la casa-.

_**-Bajo en un segundo mamá-**_respondió Kendall _**-Bueno Hansel, me tengo que ir, portate muy bien-**_dijo Kendall lo último lo dijo como orden y moviendo su dedo índice. Kendall bajó rápidamente las escaleras con sumo cuidado, caminó por sala hasta llegar a la cocina, hay se encontraba su papá y su mamá, su papá como de costumbre leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café americano, mientras que su mamá le preparaba su desayuno _**-¡Buenos días!-**_ rompió Kendall el silencio incómodo **_-¿Ah? Oh si, buenos días, Kendall-_** dijo su papá sin despegar la vista al periódico, Kendall se sintió algo desepcionada porque su padre no le presta mucha atención, tomó asiento a la do de su padre y se recargo sobre su mano, su mama le sirvió el desayuno Kendall por su parte no tenía apetito **_-¿Que tienes hija? Te veo deprimida- _**Le pregunto su mama preocupada **_-¿Ah? Nada ma, no tengo hambre- _**respondió Kendall con desgano, se levanto de la mesa, agarró su bolsa y salió de la casa. Kendall estaba profundamente en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta iba a chocar contra un poste y sucedió_ **-¡Auch!-** _gritóalgo fuerte cayo de sentón, se sobo la cabeza**_ -De seguro me dejara un moretón horrible en la cara- _**dijo agarrando su espejo de bolsillo **_-¡A_****_aaaaaa!-_** gritó tan fuerte que los vecinos se alarmaron tanto que fueron a ver que es lo que pasaba al ver a Kendall tirada en el suelo pensaron que la habían apuñalado o algo malo pero al verla bien sin algún rasguño pero al ver su cara morada se espantaron**_ -No se preocupen estoy bien solo choque contra el poste, estaba algo despistada-_** dijo Kendall avergonzada pero para calmar a todos, su mirada se fijo en el chico que ha amado desde siempre pero también lo ha hecho sufrir durante 4 años, ella no ha podido decirle lo que siente **_-¿Estas bien querida?-_** preguntó una voz de una mujer e hizo que Kendall ponga los pies en la tierra **_-¿Ah? O si, solo me golpee y ya- _**dijo Kendall avergonzada -No creo que eso este bien querida, ven vamos a mi casa para curarte- dijo la mujer **_-Seria mucha molestia...- _**se sorprendió al ver que es la mama de Kick **_-Sra. Buttowski-_** lo dijo tartamudeando, la mama de zkick la ayudo a levantarse y caminaron hasta la casa del acróbata, entraron a la casa y la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón. Kendall se tocaba tanto que se sintió una mano sujetarle la suya -**_Te la vas a empeorar mas - _**la voz de un chico que ella jamás podrá olvidar **_-¿Y como sabes, Clarence?-_** cuestionó Kendall con una ceja levantada y también se arrepintió por llamarlo asi -**_Porque..ya me ha pasado, Kendall-_** contesto firme y todavía sosteniendo la mano de Kendall, los dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, su mamá llego y le puso una venda y la cubrió con su fleco rubio, K ick y Kendall se dieron cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano así que se soltaron y se pusieron totalmente rojos **-Kick, acompaña a Kendall a la escuela- **dijo su mamá **-Pero mama...- **Kick hizo un puchero** -Nada de peros, son vecinos y compañeros de la escuela y espero que la trates mejor porque se va a quedar unos meses con nosotros- **dijo su mama caminando hacia la cocina**-¿¡Qué!?- **los dos se sorprendieron Kick no podía creer que su enemiga se quedaría con el a dormir durante unos meses, para Kendall seria como un sueño hecho realidad.

Despues de una larga discusión entre madre e hijo, los dos salieron para tomar el autobús pero no se dieron cuenta que ya se les había hecho tarde**_ -¡Sopas! Bueno al menos tengo la azul-_** dijo mirando a Kendall **_-Oh no, ni creas que ...aaaaaa...-_** Kendall se negó pero Kick la tomo de lamano sin importarle lo que pensaba Kendall, fueron es su skateboard, llegaron a la escuela 3 minutos antes de que tocara la chicharra, caminaron por los pasillos y llegaron a la clase a tiempo la suerte era que la Señorita Fizzpatrick no había llegado aun pasaron 10 luego15 minutos no llegaba así que tendrían libre las clases de la Señorita Fizzpatrick. Llego la hora del almuerzo y como siempre Kendall comía sola **_-Oye amigo, por que no vas con ella, se ve algo deprimida-_** dijo una voz algo graciosa a Kick **_-¿Con ella? Puff...para nada, Gunther -_** contestó cruzando de brazos Kick **_-No lo se Kick, tal vez sería lo mejor para ustedes dos-_** Gunther lo dijo seriamente **_-Mmmm...No-_** Kick se niega a poder convivir con Kendal hasta que por fin Gunther lo convenció, fue a donde estaba Kendall; Kendall lloraba por no tener alguien con quien convivir , sus padre siempre viajan y no hay tiempo para ella **_-Hola-_** escucho una voz algo fría, Kendall solo miraba su plato y vio de reojo a Kick **_-¿Puedo sentarme?- _**pregunto con amabilidad**_-Si, claro- _**dijo sin despegar la vista a su plato, después de un largo silencio Kick se dio cuenta que no había ni comido nada de su comida **_-¿Estas bien?-_** preguntó ago preocupado Kick **_-Si, lo estoy-_**contestó fríamente**_ -No lo estás, ¿quiere hablar de eso_****_?- _**le costó trabajo decirlo, Kendall se sorprendió que su enemigo se preocupe por ella, ella solo asintió y volteo a verlo, Kick se sorprendió porque no ha parado de llorar.

Fueron al patio de afuera y empezó a contarle todo, Kick por su lado no podía creer que todo este tiempo ha sufrido y recapacito por lo que ha hecho, se dio el valor de abrazarla Kick se sintió algo incomodo pero al oler a su perfume a vainilla se perdió en su mundo imaginario de el y Kendall, Kendall por su lado casi se desmayaba por sentir su abrazo y su calor. Pasaron las horas de la escuela, llego la hora de la salida, todos salieron corriendo Kick y Kendall se fueron juntos porque le había hecho la promesa a su mamá de cuidar a Kendall mientras se recupera. ...

Llegaron a la casa de Kick, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Kendall, se escuchaban varias voces hablando, Kendall se concentró e escucho las voces de sus padres**_ -Nos tenemos que ir, pero a Kendall no la podemos dejar- _**decía la mama de Kendall**_ -No se preocupe, nosotros la cuidaremos el tiempo que sea- _**contestó la mama de Kick amablemente**_ -Muchas gracias, Honey, no se que haríamos sin ustedes-_** dijo el padre de Kendall** -Y a ti Harold por ayudarnos cuando llegamos por primera vez a Mellowbrook- **volteo a ver al papa de Kick **-Bueno, nuestro vuelo sale en 30 minutos - **dijo la mama de Kendall** -Bueno, ya no los haremos perder mas tiempo , cuídense - **dijo Honey despidiéndose de los papas de Kendall , Kick y Kendall tenían los ojos abiertos y como platos no podían creer que tenía que dormir juntos. Los papas de Kendall se fueron, cayó la noche, Kendall se durmió en la habitación Kick solo por una noche, Kick tenía que dormir con su hermano insoportable hermano, Brad. Kendall se sintió algo incomoda pero feliz a la vez de dormir en la habitación de su amado.

* * *

Que les pareció mi FanFic...Hace mucho que ya no escribo de Kindall pero bueno aquí esta uno nuevo...

Espero que las haya gustado y bla bla bla bla ...Reviews bla bla bla bla...perdón ando fría hoy pero bueno...mandes opiniones y pueden aparecer sus personajes como amigos, enemigos o de la familia de quien sea y en mi página de deviantart manden sus personajes y tardare algo pero tratare de hacerlos en mi cuaderno y después a digital...Chao Chao pequeños y pequeñas...


End file.
